


Playing Dares

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Humor, Dare, Established Relationship, Kinks, Love, M/M, Romance, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir loves to taunt his lover… Written for Slashing Santa - Dec 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dares

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
>  **Request** : _A moonlit walk, a skinny dip in a lake, a dare to run naked through the hall of fire, and an elf stuck in a tree._

**Imladris**

_Near sunset_

Elrohir was pleased to see his lover had come to his homeland. When he visited Mirkwood, the king liked to dare him to do things, now Elrohir would dare the king.

“Has the way taken so long?” Elrohir asked as he came closer to the king who dismounted his horse.

“Longer than I thought it would,” Thranduil replied, smiling at his lover.

“Who have you left to watch your kingdom?” Elrohir asked as he moved his hands toward the king’s clothes, wanting to feel him.

“Prince Legolas, and if I am right, I believed that I saw Elladan riding to my kingdom,” Thranduil replied and grinned, “I do hope that your brother keeps my son away from the trouble that he seems to find him everywhere he walks.”

“Have faith in my brother, lover, you know he loves your son; and he would do anything that it takes to keep your son safe,” Elrohir assured his lover.

“That is what I am afraid of…” Thranduil grinned and then asked, “Where is your Adar?”

“Oh… well I sent him to the library. I think that he and Erestor are playing wisdom and other things in there…” Elrohir replied, and then he took his lover over the bridge.

Thranduil followed his lover, and he could feel Elrohir’s hands touching his skin beneath the clothes, he said nothing as he watched the sunset. He knew that his lover could also see it, although his hands are elsewhere on his body.

“It is beautiful, my love,” Thranduil told him as his face was astonished by the look of the sunset.

“Have you not had see one in your kingdom, my king?” Elrohir asked as he continued to explore beneath the kings clothes.

“Have you tried to see the beautiful magic of nature in my kingdom?” Thranduil asked and faced his lover, and then he took the opportunity to explore his lover’s body by the moonlight as the full moon soon appeared in the sky.

“Nay, my beloved, I was busy taking you in the tree as you dared me, and I did not see it at all,” Elrohir said with a bit of anger.

“Me? I never dared you; I only ask to see if you could do it.” Thranduil said with innocent look upon his face.

Silence spread between them, and the king did not love it at all, and asked him, “So, what are we going to do?”

Elrohir hid his grin, and then he spoke his answer, “First, we would do a moonlit walk naked to the river…”

He chuckled when the king’s words cut him off, “Naked?”

“Aye, naked, but if you do not want to do so, I will be the one that walks naked and as you know, everyone here loves to see my naked body. I would not want to be jealous. They already have set their minds to ravish me…” Elrohir replied and hid the grin; he hoped that his lover would believe to his words.

“I am not jealous!” Thranduil claimed.

“I will need to see?” Elrohir dared him as he started to undress in front of the king.

Thranduil sighed heavily as he gave his lover a glare, and then he started to undress himself.

Elrohir laughed as he noticed his lover undressing as well. He thought, ‘So far so good.’

So far the king seemed to be following his dares, and his plan that he had been planning since he returned from Mirkwood.

Both of them left their clothes on the ground, and walked together followed by the moonlight to the edge of the river. Thranduil glared at any elves that had their eyes on his lover.

“You see, my beloved, you are _jealous…_ ” Elrohir grinned as he noticed the glare of his lover on him too.

Once they got to the edge of the river, Elrohir dared the king again, and this time he is going to take his lover so deep and hard that it would hurt his lover to sit comfortably even on his horse.

“Come, swim with me, my love, or you afraid of what they would say about you, a king could not swim…” Elrohir dared him.

Thranduil scanned his lover’s face; he nodded as agreement, and did skinny-dipped into the river. He turned to see his lover behind him, but Elrohir was nowhere in sight.

He was caught off guard when something pushed him down in the water. He looked to see who it was, and noticed the heavy smile of his lover as he moved his hands to grab Thranduil’s legs.

While he was being pushed under the water, he could feel his lover’s lips touch him, taking him with passion through the cold river water. Thranduil began giving in to his lover, knowing that it had been too long since Elrohir had departure his kingdom. He was eager too to feel Elrohir’s body attached to him as well.

Then Elrohir moved his lover from beneath the surface to let the wind strike them, and then he pushed him near the edge, and started to lift the king’s legs. He let the king’s head touch the sand, while he moved two of his fingers inside the welcome wet hole of the king. He moved his fingers inside, deep inside the hole, hearing the moans of his lover as waves of pleasure washed over him.

“Elrohir…” the king moaned, and blindly he moved his legs around the form of his lover’s waist. He wanted to feel all of his lover.

“Oh… my beloved, I thought that you would want something better than my fingers…” Elrohir teased him and tried to remove his fingers from the tight wet passage of his lover.

Thranduil let go of him, and then he tensed as he could felt his lover’s fingers leaving his body, though he sighed in relief when he felt his lover’s shaft move toward the entrance of the pleasure.

“Now…” The king told him, almost ordering him; as he could not it take much longer.

“So eager, my love…” Elrohir taunted him, and then he moved his elfhood in one push. He let him feel the heat and the warmth of the water surrounding him, before he started to thrust, deeper and faster.

“Always for you, my sweet meleth…” Thranduil said, moaning as he gasped for more, needing more.

Elrohir moved his tongue over the wet nipples of his lover as he thrust his erection inside deep and hard, and used his tongue to lick the brown nipple, biting it with each thrust.

“Meleth… I need… I need…” Thranduil could feel the shiver through his body, while his lover kept penetrating him.

“Need what, meleth?” Elrohir teased him, and moved his tongue toward the abandoned nipple. He laved it until it hardened, and then bit it hard, making the king lose the battle to remain in control. He felt the king shudder beneath him, as the smell of the milky seed left his lover’s erection.

But Elrohir was far from finished; he kept thrusting, as he was lost in his lover’s body. He thrust until he could feel his length giving in inside the hole, and he could feel his cum released in his meleth.

“ _Im mela le… meleth-nin…_ ” Thranduil told him as he moved his hands to feel his lover’s body.

“ _Im mela le atta…_ ” Elrohir gasped for air, trying to hold himself together after the sensual making love they just had in the river.

“I know that you love me…” Thranduil grinned at him, and caught the elf’s lips and kissed him with passion, not letting him go.

“Aye, I do.” Elrohir said as he broke the kiss, and then he lifted his body from the river, and dared his lover more… wanting to see the king’s limits.

“Where do you think you are going?” Thranduil asked him, and lifted his body from the warm water.

“Catch me if you can!” Elrohir yelled, and ran toward the house. Once he was inside, he closed the doors before Thranduil was inside, and tried to hide from his lover.

The young elf loved to dare the king, and so far the king had done everything he had been dared to do.

Thranduil held his anger down, and set his mind to finding his lover. He planned to tie him to the bed, and take him hard for everything that he made him do.

But first things first; finding his lover, and ending this day in the bed snuggled to him, not letting him go, and thinking of payback.

The king walked naked in the long hallway, searching for his lover, who popped his head from room to room, making the king walk faster and faster just to reach him.

“Oh… Thranduil… lover… can you catch me in the Hall of Fire?” Elrohir teased him while he himself was standing in a room near the Hall of Fire.

Thranduil did not respond as he walked through the long hallway, and ran straight to the Hall of Fire, and called out, “Elrohir, my beloved…”

He started to say, only to be cut short when he noticed the shocked stares with mouths opened wide to his exposed body.

The king ducked his head, and he could feel the heat in his cheeks when the elves who were in the Hall of Fire told him to be quiet.

Thranduil left the Hall of Fire with rage in his eyes, seeking his lover and to do what was in his plan. He would punish Elrohir for this. Aye, he would pay for it.

The king felt his lover, and grabbed him when he could feel their bond growing stronger and stronger.

“There you are, my lover…” Thranduil taunted him, as he grabbed him and led him toward the twin’s room, he noticed rope on the ground and took it, and then he laid his lover on the bed.

Once he saw his lover on the bed, the king climbed on the bed, his body was near the length of his lover, as he started his plan by tying his lover’s hands to the bed. Then he started to seduce his lover, easy and slow… making him beg for him… Thranduil loved to hear his lover begging him.

“Meleth… what are you doing?” Elrohir asked with a bit of curiosity, and yet with a bit of fear.

“Making you pay, Elrohir… now be quiet.” Thranduil replied and silenced him with a kiss.

He broke the kiss, and moved his tongue to lick his lover’s ear shell, making him move his head from side to side, yearning for more, wanting more.

Elrohir felt frustration, as he could not move his hands to feel his lover. He wanted to move his hands over his lover’s back, and yet he could do nothing as his hands were tied.

Thranduil did not stop; he moved his tongue to suck his lover’s neck, he repeated it over the heat of his lover body, never letting go of the heat that surrounded him.

Elrohir moved his head from side to side, letting the king do as he wanted, but he moved his legs to catch the king’s waist.

Then the king moved his hand with his tongue to Elrohir’s brown nipple. He licked it and then he bit it, while his hand was touching and squeezing the other nipple.

“Oh…” Elrohir moaned, as the waves of pleasure flooded his body. His legs tried to wrap around the king’s body, needing him to take him harder and deeper.

Thranduil then moved to the other nipple and did the same routine, as his hand moving lowered his lover’s body, rubbing his shaft while he bit the nipple.

“Thrand…” Elrohir started to say, only to continue moaning as the waves of pleasure threatened to force his release. He wanted this to last longer, but knowing his lover wanted to torture him longer.

“What is it, Elrohir? Too much for you to take?” Thranduil taunted him as he kept biting the nipple.

Hearing his young lover crying out, begging, Thranduil did stop biting his nipple, but moved to tease another part of Elrohir’s body.

He crawled to his lover’s foot and began to suck it senseless. He made his lover move the other foot in frustration while the king kept sucking the big toe, making Elrohir beg and demand that the king would take him hard.

Then the king moved to the other foot, and while he sucked it, his hand found the shaft and started to stroke it.

“Thranduil… please…” Elrohir begged as he growled to his lover.

Thranduil smiled, and then he moved his tongue to the abandoned cock that he played with for awhile. First he started to lick it from the sack to the head, and then he moved his mouth to suck Elrohir’s erection to the root; he sucked it and then he let go, while his teeth biting his lover’s length.

“Meleth… please…” Elrohir kept his begging, and hoped that his lover would take him soon or he would lose his orgasm without letting his lover take him hard.

“I will punish you my own way, meleth-nin…” Thranduil teased him, and then he returned to sucking his lover’s hard erection.

“Aw…” Elrohir was quite angry with his lover’s attitude as he wished him to take him hard, instead of seducing him.

Thranduil grinned for his lover’s reaction, pulled the erection from his mouth, and then he simply sat upon the wet cock, guiding it to his channel. Then he held still, watching his lover’s face.

Elrohir was eager to get more of the king and Thranduil noticed his lover’s reaction. The king started to move up and down on his lover’s cock, letting his hands touch his body, and then he moved his hands toward Elrohir’s body, squeezing his nipples, letting his head sink to his lover’s neck. He licked Elrohir’s neck, as Elrohir’s cock seemed to hit the sweet spot with every stroke.

“I am close meleth-nin…” Thranduil said, smelling his lover’s scent, as he moved his tongue toward Elrohir’s neck.

Elrohir said nothing, but moaned with pleasure to his lover, as he started to shiver violently, and then giving up, letting go, sending the white milky cream into the king’s tight hole.

At the same moment, Thranduil’s length began shooting the seed upon his lover’s body, and he gasped for air.

‘Like a dream coming true…’ Thranduil mused in his mind, as he pulled himself from the erection, and then he laid his body near his lover.

“Thranduil, meleth, untie me…” Elrohir whispered.

Thranduil moved his hands slowly toward his lover’s wrist, and then he untied him, saying only, “ _Im mela le… meleth-nin…_ ”

“ _Im mela le atta… meleth._ ” Elrohir move his hands to touch his lover, his legs catching the king’s, and both of them giving in to the darkness of sleep, letting their dreams fill with love.

 

~*~

 

_The next morning…_

Elrohir went outside the house, looking for his lover who seemed to have disappeared from the bed, and he wondered what his lover was doing now.

He walked through the garden until he could feet his lover’s bond; he looked up at the tree and noticed Thranduil sitting upon a branch, as his head leaning upon the tree trunk.

Elrohir grinned and started to climb to his lover, not noticing while he climbed up, the evil grin on the king’s face.

King Thranduil moved his body to the other side of the trunk, looking for his lover to catch up on him, and he hid the grin once Elrohir sat upon the same branch that he did.

The king could not hold himself together, as he grinned by the sight of his lover being stuck on the tree, and could not afford to lose it in front of Elrohir.

“Thranduil, love… what did I do to make you laugh at me in that moment?” Elrohir asked and gave to his lover pleading eyes.

Thranduil stared at his lover, and let his eyes be the answers for Elrohir’s question.

Elrohir noticed that look, and asked him, “Is this why you are going to let me stay in this position? How much time?”

Thranduil sighed, and then he asked him, “All day?”

Elrohir stared at his lover and shouted as the king climbed down from the tree. “What am I suppose to do all day stuck on a tree?”

Thranduil shrugged his shoulders in answer to his lover. He smiled at him, and believed it was indeed a great punishment for his lover.

The king left for the house, letting the image of his lover being stuck on the tree amuses his mind.

 

~*~

 

**While outside the house…**

**Several minutes later…**

Erestor and Elrond walked toward the garden to have some romantic moments.

Elrohir watched from the tree, as his Adar lay upon the green ground, and let Lord Erestor undress him slowly.

The elf gasped at the sight, and let his mind plan the payback for his lover, while he was forced to watch his Adar and Erestor making love in the garden.

‘You are so going to pay for it, my beloved king. For letting me remain in the tree, and watch this…’ Elrohir thought.

 

****

The End… or is it? 


End file.
